Something Wrong
by lovingthefight
Summary: The Akatsuki are in high school and Hidan is acting strangely. Wackyness ensues as the rest of the Akatsuki tries to find out how they can help their favorite Jashinist, but is it to late to save him? Rated T for future violence and swearing plus SasoxDei
1. Chapter 1

To the rest of the Akatsuki, Jashin seemed to be the only thing Hidan really cared about. All the white haired teen seemed to talk about was his god, or lord, or whatever he decided to call the higher being that day. But lately something was wrong. Hidan didn't go into hour long rants after someone insulted his religion, and he was actually quiet for most of the day, and he kept showing up to school without gel in his hair. To most of the other students it seemed like Hidan was finally growing up, but the rest of the Akatsuki (save for Kakuzu who really couldn't give a damn about anything other than the budget) was completely distressed.

After a club meeting one day after Hidan left (he always left a bit early so he could go home and sacrifice to Jashin), the rest of the group discussed their concerns. Most of the group showed up. Itachi and Kisame had to stay for detention at school for setting fire to the gym… again.

Pein's nose piercings glinted in the sunlight. They were all at the park in the woods and there was no one else around. Konan and Pein sat together under a giant tree, Sasori and Deidera held hands as they sat in another tree, Zetsu just laid out in the grass, Tobi ran around like a maniac, and Kakuzu was engrossed in his math homework at a nearby picnic table. "Maybe he's finally decided to grow up a bit, like everyone says," Pein stated. He didn't care about the problem that much, but Konan was going to kill him if he didn't do something.

"Nah," replied Zetsu's good side "I'm thinking he's depressed or something. I mean think about it, most of us already have disorders. Mental or otherwise….." He was right on that one. The Akatsuki seemed to be a breeding ground for that. Zetsu was an extreme schizophrenic, Tobi was ADD, and Itachi had depression. Konan butted in right when Zetsu was finishing his sentence.

"That's probably what it is, but what could be the cause? I mean, stuff like this doesn't just happen outta nowhere." Pein rolled his eyes and she pulled one of his earrings, earning a yelp from the orange haired leader, who immediately apologized.

"Tobi has an idea!" Tobi stated right as he ran into the tree where Deidera and Sasori were. Sasori rolled his eyes

"What is it Tobi?" he asked. The masked teen practically bounced while he stated his plan.

"Hi-chan looks tired all the time but when he's on the bus home Tobi saw him looking out the window. Hi-chan looked like he was gonna cry." Deidera looked up in astonishment, his blonde hair shifted and revealed a delicate face, with worry etched into the features.

"Holy crap, I can't believe I'm saying this but Tobi has a point un. I'm on Hidan's bus too and he always seems sad when he gets off the bus. The problems gotta be something at home. Don't you agree danna un?" Sasori slid over and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Yeah Dei," he turned to the rest of the group "so what's the plan?" Pein gave a confused look.

"What plan?"

"The plan to help Hidan."

"Whoa, who said anything about helping him, I thought we just wanted to figure out what's wrong and we did. Case closed." THWACK! Konan hit Pein across the back of the head and turned to Sasori, her blue hair whirling as she spun her head.

"Of course we'll figure out a plan," she said with certainty. "Kakuzu what do you say about all this?"

"As long as it doesn't cost anything you guys can do whatever the hell you want." It was settled, on Friday night Kakuzu would invite Hidan to sleepover at his house and he would talk to Hidan about what was happening at home. They weren't so sure it would work but they needed to try anyway. They wanted their crazy, ranting, cursing, gelled up, Jashinist back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story… if I did chaos would ensue.

**Warning**: contains some boyxboy (I'm warning you now so don't complain)

Remember: Replies make me happy but keep the spam in the can please.

Kakuzu strolled into his first hour class and sat down in his desk. 'English,' he thought 'who ever thinks this class is worthwhile should be shot.' (1) He fed hismp3 earphones through the sleeves of his dark green sweatshirt, and leaned his head against the earphones in his hand. This was one of his many tricks to outwit the teachers, and it always worked. Just as he started listening Hidan walked through the door. From the neck down he looked like the same old person. Black t-shirt with a red Jashin symbol, black skinny jeans, and black converse high tops was his outfit of choice. (2) But from the neck UP he looked very different. For one his hair wasn't plastered to his skull, so his hair almost looked normal. Almost. The fact that it was completely white didn't help him fit in, but the look in his eyes almost made Kakuzu gasp.

He looked dead, like a walking zombie. His eyes had a red ring around the edges that made you think he was crying but he kept his mouth in a stern frown. Hidan walked down the aisle and took his spot next to his bewildered friend. For the rest of the class he didn't speak or even acknowledged the fact that Kakuzu was even there. As soon as the bell rang Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm, making the other jump. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hidan gave a small smile.

"I'm fine man. Relax." Then he walked off, leaving behind a very confused Kakuzu. The rest of the day went smoothly enough and at the end of the day he went to Hidan's locker to ask him about staying over. Surprisingly he said no.

That was very strange for Hidan. Usually he would take any excuse for hanging out with his friends. Kakuzu told Pein so he called Konan and told her to get the rest of the Akatsuki together at the park again. Within an hour everyone was there, save for Hidan of course.

"Alright" Pein began "plan A has obviously backfired. What's plan B?" The rest of the group gave him a quizzical look.

"There isn't a plan B," Sasori replied.

"WHAT?!?! Why not?"

"I think we all assumed that plan A would work so……"

"Okay," he paused and thought for a few moments. "We're gonna need a plan B now right?" Konan rubbed her temples. Pein was a good leader but sometimes she wondered if all the piercings affected his brain.

"Yeah babe, we need a plan B. Anyone have any ideas?" You could practically hear the crickets chirping in the background. Sasori and Deidera were looking at each other in that lovey dovey way that makes most people sick, Tobi was pulling apart a flower, Zetsu was eating……. something, and Kakuzu was staring into space while listening to his mp3 player. Itachi and Kisame were the only ones actually paying any attention. "I'll take that as a no. Come on guys Hidan is our friend and he's obviously in some sort of trouble, so we have to help." Everyone looked up. Usually the only one Konan cared about was Pein. Sasori broke the silence.

"I've got an idea but I'm not so sure it'll work." Pein looked up.

"Share it." The red head shuffled around a little bit then spoke in a quiet voice.

"We could go over to his house and just ask him outright. I mean it might be something small and trivial that we can help him with." No one really said anything after that. They were in an unspoken agreement that they would try Sasori's plan.

Hidan's POV

I knew she was there but something made me turn down Kakuzu's offer that day. For some reason I wanted to go home that day and just listen to her. She was probably fucking with my mind and shit but I saw it in a different light. I thought that if I played along with her little game I would be able to outsmart her in the end.

As soon as I entered the house I felt a chill down the back of my spine. She was here. I set down my stuff, took off my shoes, and set off for the living room. Usually she would wait until the late hours of night before coming but something seemed off today. Like there was a rush. "I'm home," I called. Another faint trace of air touched my back. "You gonna come out and play or do you just want to fuck with my senses?" The wall next to me shook and was enveloped with shadows, and a figure appeared.

"Oh Hidan, why are you so angry at me all the time? You're the one that wanted me around … right my darling little boy?"

Who is this strange person? What does she want with Hidan? And do piercings affect brain function?

Ooh I love a good cliffhanger……… remember to review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story… if I did chaos would ensue.

**Warning**: contains some boyxboy (I'm warning you now so don't complain)

Remember: Replies make me happy but keep the spam in the can please.

Kakuzu strolled into his first hour class and sat down in his desk. 'English,' he thought 'who ever thinks this class is worthwhile should be shot.' (1) He fed hismp3 earphones through the sleeves of his dark green sweatshirt, and leaned his head against the earphones in his hand. This was one of his many tricks to outwit the teachers, and it always worked. Just as he started listening Hidan walked through the door. From the neck down he looked like the same old person. Black t-shirt with a red Jashin symbol, black skinny jeans, and black converse high tops was his outfit of choice. (2) But from the neck UP he looked very different. For one his hair wasn't plastered to his skull, so his hair almost looked normal. Almost. The fact that it was completely white didn't help him fit in, but the look in his eyes almost made Kakuzu gasp.

He looked dead, like a walking zombie. His eyes had a red ring around the edges that made you think he was crying but he kept his mouth in a stern frown. Hidan walked down the aisle and took his spot next to his bewildered friend. For the rest of the class he didn't speak or even acknowledged the fact that Kakuzu was even there. As soon as the bell rang Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm, making the other jump. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hidan gave a small smile.

"I'm fine man. Relax." Then he walked off, leaving behind a very confused Kakuzu. The rest of the day went smoothly enough and at the end of the day he went to Hidan's locker to ask him about staying over. Surprisingly he said no.

That was very strange for Hidan. Usually he would take any excuse for hanging out with his friends. Kakuzu told Pein so he called Konan and told her to get the rest of the Akatsuki together at the park again. Within an hour everyone was there, save for Hidan of course.

"Alright" Pein began "plan A has obviously backfired. What's plan B?" The rest of the group gave him a quizzical look.

"There isn't a plan B," Sasori replied.

"WHAT?!?! Why not?"

"I think we all assumed that plan A would work so……"

"Okay," he paused and thought for a few moments. "We're gonna need a plan B now right?" Konan rubbed her temples. Pein was a good leader but sometimes she wondered if all the piercings affected his brain.

"Yeah babe, we need a plan B. Anyone have any ideas?" You could practically hear the crickets chirping in the background. Sasori and Deidera were looking at each other in that lovey dovey way that makes most people sick, Tobi was pulling apart a flower, Zetsu was eating……. something, and Kakuzu was staring into space while listening to his mp3 player. Itachi and Kisame were the only ones actually paying any attention. "I'll take that as a no. Come on guys Hidan is our friend and he's obviously in some sort of trouble, so we have to help." Everyone looked up. Usually the only one Konan cared about was Pein. Sasori broke the silence.

"I've got an idea but I'm not so sure it'll work." Pein looked up.

"Share it." The red head shuffled around a little bit then spoke in a quiet voice.

"We could go over to his house and just ask him outright. I mean it might be something small and trivial that we can help him with." No one really said anything after that. They were in an unspoken agreement that they would try Sasori's plan.

Hidan's POV

I knew she was there but something made me turn down Kakuzu's offer that day. For some reason I wanted to go home that day and just listen to her. She was probably fucking with my mind and shit but I saw it in a different light. I thought that if I played along with her little game I would be able to outsmart her in the end.

As soon as I entered the house I felt a chill down the back of my spine. She was here. I set down my stuff, took off my shoes, and set off for the living room. Usually she would wait until the late hours of night before coming but something seemed off today. Like there was a rush. "I'm home," I called. Another faint trace of air touched my back. "You gonna come out and play or do you just want to fuck with my senses?" The wall next to me shook and was enveloped with shadows, and a figure appeared.

"Oh Hidan, why are you so angry at me all the time? You're the one that wanted me around … right my darling little boy?"

Who is this strange person? What does she want with Hidan? And do piercings affect brain function?

Ooh I love a good cliffhanger……… remember to review ^^

Sorry about not updating in a while. I got some nice comments and criticism and I would like more because I know my writing needs improvement and I would like tips and tricks on how to get better. Now enough of my ramblings here's the story……..

--

"Shut up" Hidan spat.

"Hi-chan don't please don't be angry with me, please?" The form pleaded, and he started to shake. It was the exact image of his mother. Hidan drew in a quick breath and moved to push his hair out of his face. She crossed the space between them and did it for him, then caressed his face.

"Why do you hate me? I only want to see you and every time I do you yell and scream and….."

"You're not even my own mother. Why do you want to see me? To fucking torture me?"

"Hi-chan, what do you mean?" Hidan trembled and tears flowed down his face. His mother called him that when he was young, but he knew better than to be fooled by this. This had happened too many times and too many times he suffered the consequences.

"You're just a fucking demon. My mother is dead and has gone to Jashin forever. And because of you I've turned into this…"

"This?" The form of Hidan's mother shifted to comfort the sobbing boy, but Hidan pushed it away. When he looked up his violet eyes were filled with hate.

"Yes this, a fucking masochistic freak. All I do is cause pain and suffering for others when I only crave it for myself. My god desires us to conflict pain wherever we go, and not only to others. Well at least I'm getting half the damn job done. But I can never be happy… AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" With that he dashed up the stairs and slammed his door shut in an attempt to get away, but it didn't work. It never did. She just materialized through the wall, and approached him. Hidans inner fury and hate was now equally apparent in its features. He took a few fearful steps back.

"ME! Yes Hidan the reason why you're a terrible person is ALL because of ME!!!" It backed him into a wall and he fell, shaking, and crying, to scared to move. The voice coming from it was no longer his mothers, but a deep growling tone. "This is no fault of mine. You should have been able to handle it but no, you're WEAK!" It screamed, changing form. "You say you want pain. I'll give you pain! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE PAIN IN THE WORLD!" 'Shit' Hidan thought 'I've done it again.' He suddenly rose up off the floor and ran for the door, which shut as soon as he reached it.

He felt the tearing of his own skin as he was held up by his neck, feet dangling uselessly a foot above the floor. He tore at the rough hands holding him up, but they only squeezed tighter and tighter. Blood began to pool on the floor around him, and he started to lose consciousness. But before he passed out, the hands let go. A swift kick landed right in his ribs as he was still in the air. Like a ragdoll, he slumped to the floor in a tangle of limbs and blood. Countless blows followed, and just when he thought he was going to be beaten to death, it all stopped. The sound of breaking bones, the cries, the blood, the pain… they were all gone. He opened his eyes and saw Kakuzu standing in the door way, his eyes widened in horror.

Kakuzu walked over to Hidans trembling body and gathered him in his arms. He knew that Hidan was unable to move after an episode (or whatever it was), but the way he seemed to crumble in his arms scared him. They weren't as bad in the beginning, but now a days they seemed to be tearing his friend apart on the inside. It was hard for Kakuzu. He was Hidans closest friend (practically his brother), and he was the only one who knew about his friends pain. They didn't look like friends from the outside, but nothing was further from the truth.

They had met way back in elementary school and had developed a fondness for each other. But once they got to middle school and high school things started to change. The other students hated Hidan. The combination of his bloody religion, almost albino skin and hair, or his loud and cuss ridden mouth seemed to piss them off to no end. And they didn't even have the guts to take it out on Hidan himself. They looked to the person closest to him, his best friend Kakuzu. Although they tortured Hidan verbally, Kakuzu got the violent physical beatings. To save themselves, Hidan and Kakuzu decided freshman year not to communicate or make contact in public, but other than that they were still the same.

Kakuzu placed the white haired boy on his bed and brushed the hair out of his face. He quickly brushed the tears out of his eyes and set on writing the note. Hidan and Kakuzu met after school every day to keep in touch. It only took Kakuzu a few minutes to get over to Hidan's house, and if Hidan had an episode that day, he was sometimes able to pick up some words or phrases that Hidan mumbled. That was the worst part about it. Hidan could only remember the feelings and pain, but couldn't remember what he saw, heard, or said. So it was up to Kakuzu to write it down for him. The stitch faced boy sighed as he placed the note on the nightstand next to Hidans bed. Hidan was usually dazed, and somewhat depressed after an episode, so he left before Hidan woke up. He cared so much for him, but he just couldn't bear to see his friend that way.

Hidan woke a few hours later with a pounding headache. He slowly took in his surroundings, and once he realized he was in his room he sat up and looked to the side. The note was there, and as always, Kakuzu was gone. He sniffled a little as he read.

"March 12, you said "mother" "jashin" and "blood" a lot, along with some other things I couldn't understand. Call me when you feel better. $Kakuzu$."

Hidan laughed a little to himself as he read the note. That was just like Kakuzu, not too many words, and he signed his name with a dollar sign. After reading the note a second time, Hidan started to cry a little bit. He loved his friend like a brother, but he was never there when he needed him most. Kakuzu didn't ever stay after he had an "episode" as he called it. He crossed the room and placed the note in


End file.
